The Hydra Throne
The Hydra Throne was the chair upon which the Prince of Slytherin sits. History Appearance Magical Properties Seven Examplars of Slytherin The back of the Hydra Throne is comprised of seven snakes, each of which a different species of snake. Each Examplar represents a different characteristic that Salazar Slytherin thought is important for his students and can be communicated with by the Prince of Slytherin . Parselmouths can also communicate with them, even if they are not a Prince. In order to become Prince of Slytherin, a Prince-Claimant must impress all seven Examplars in order to claim the title. The Seven Examplars of Slytherin are: Rajah the Basilisk Rajah represents the characteristic of Ambition, although he prefers to see it as "Vision" as simply wanting to become rich or famous is not enough to impress him. A Prince-Claimant must have desire to shape the world in whatever way they want, even if it will be for the worst. He sits at the top centre of the Hydra Throne. Jormangand the Python Representing Political Acumen and named after the World Serpent found in Norse Mythology, A Prince-Claimant must be able to form powerful political groups in order to win his respect. An example of this is Harry's Inter-house study group, the idea of which Jormangand is very supportive of. On the Hydra Throne, he sits to the right of Rajah. Ka the Cobra Representing Academic Excellence, Ka believes excellence in academic life will help one achieve success. As a pseudo-scholar, when unknown situations arise that don't have a precedent, he will argue with the other Examplars in order to produce better rulings amongst what the Hydra Throne will provide. He sits to the left of Rajah on the Hydra Throne. Mara the Ashwinder Representing Cunning '''and '''Cleverness. For a Prince-Claimant to impress her, they must be able to demonstrate cunning actions in order to achieve their goals. She sees utilising the ideas of others as unbecoming of a Prince. An example of this is when Harry used Theo's idea to conjure a snake in order to communicate to the previously silent Throne, Mara disregarded Harry commenting he had months to come with the idea. Deliah the Boomslang Representing Charm and Subtlety, Deliah is the most rebellious of the Examplars on the Throne, to the point of actively going against the wishes of the other Examplars. She is also noted to "love everybody", likely as a way to actively express the characteristics she represents. In order for a Prince-Claimant to win her respect, they must demonstrate subtle when dealing with issues that arise. With many current Slytherin student undervaluing subtlety, she has been very disappointed with the current Slytherin students. Nidhogg the Krait Representing Ruthlessness and being named for the Norse mythological dragon that exists at the base of Yggdrasil, Nidhogg believes that crushing any enemy is the optimal path to overall victory, but also believes that having an rival is an important way of acheiving growth. As a result, he dislikes any form of disarming, or "neutering", your rivals that will result in them being left without a means of retaliation. He sits on the far right of the Hydra Throne. Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto the Runespoor Representing Respect for Wizarding Traditions, the Runespoor is the most strict of the Examplars on the Throne, obeying the rules Salazar Slytherin and any Prince-Emeritus lay down for him. As a result, he will often defer to these rules as law when new issues arise, such as when Tom Riddle commanded the Hogwarts snakes into silence, despite the state he was currently in. They sit on the far left on the Hydra Throne.